


Todo lo que quieras

by Dark_ShadowAS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Steve you're an idiot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_ShadowAS/pseuds/Dark_ShadowAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo ha pasado, Steve no ha dejado de pensar en Tony ni un solo instante desde que se fue, aunque sabía que Stark no le había perdonado y probablemente nunca le iba a perdonar.<br/>Está resignado a perderle.<br/>Hasta que la noticia de un Tony Stark desaparecido llega a sus oídos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo lo que quieras

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> He aquí mi primer fanfic Stony, mi primer proyecto sobre ellos y sinceramente espero que no sea el último.  
> Creo que no está de más añadir que este fic fue en su totalidad inspirado en las trágicas escenas de Civil War.  
> Sin más que decir, por favor disfruten.

Parte 1

 

 

Y nuevamente, como otras tantas noches, su mirada estaba fija en el rostro serio de Bucky. Pese a la seriedad de sus facciones parece estar bastante tranquilo en su sueño obligatorio, a Steve le hace falta escuchar su voz para tranquilizarse, o eso es lo que quiere creer, por que no encuentra consuelo para su alma.  
Desde que despertó del hielo, era recurrente tener pesadillas sobre eso, sobre la guerra, la supuesta muerte de Bucky e incluso sobre Peggy. Con frecuencia podía ver todos sus lindos recuerdos convertidos en angustiosas pesadillas, porque lo había perdido todo en el siglo pasado y no encontraba la manera de superar todo aquello.

  
Y justo cuando estaba recuperando su vida, cuando había encontrado un lugar donde encajar y crear nuevos recuerdos.

Lo pierde todo de nuevo.

Esta vez no podía culpar a nadie por esto, no podía culpar a la guerra, no podía culpar a Hydra, no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

 

— ¿Lo sabías?

— Sí…

 

La mirada rota de Tony lo persigue a donde quiera que vaya y no se va aunque cierre los ojos. Incluso ha perdido las viejas pesadillas del pasado, siendo reemplazadas nuevamente por la cruenta pelea que desde el principio sabía que no debió continuar, que debió detener en cuanto pudo, pero no lo hizo.  
Y no puede soportarlo. Es más, prefiere tener las viejas pesadillas que las nuevas, porque no aguanta repetir la imagen de los ojos tristes de Tony perdiendo su brillo tras decir una simple sílaba.

Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que era matar a alguien en vida, con solo una palabra.

 

—Si fueras un humano normal seguramente ya estarías enfermo con tantas noches en vela. Nadie va a robarse Barnes, te lo aseguro— Steve giró la cabeza lentamente, observando en silencio el apacible rostro de T’challa.

—Pero no soy un humano normal…

—Lo sé…—dice simplemente, enfocando sus ojos oscuros en los claros de Steve— Pero Anthony Stark sí lo es.

 

El rubio cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de camuflar la evidente cara de dolor que colocó ante solo la mención del nombre. T’challa no parece sorprenderse, pero tampoco se ve cómodo con la situación.

 

—Probablemente él ya perdonó a Barnes.

—No lo dudo, Bucky no tuvo la culpa, pero Tony nunca me va a perdonar a mí —Una sonrisa irónica adorna su rostro por unos breves segundos, recordando la carta que había enviado a Stark hace muchos meses. Había puesto su corazón en esa carta, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado para conseguir algo del castaño. Cosa que evidentemente no logró.

— ¿Estás tan seguro? —Su vista volvió hacia el hombre que lo miraba casi fríamente— Sabes capitán, cuando alguien hizo algo malo, debe pedir disculpas. Sé de la carta que le enviaste y aunque no sepa su contenido creo que esa fue tu disculpa. Sin embargo… ¿Crees que eso es suficiente para que él te perdone?  
Rogers negó suavemente, siendo consciente de que sus palabras en la carta no eran una disculpa propiamente dicha y obviamente un “lo siento” no era suficiente para remediar el daño que había causado.

—Sé que no lo es, pero no creo tener otra alternativa cuando casi nos matamos la última vez.

—Entonces tú única alternativa es espiarlo indirectamente con la agente Romanoff.

— ¿Qué?

—Capitán, esta es mi casa y sé absolutamente todo lo que pasa en ella. Por tanto, sé perfectamente que Natasha está espiando a Stark, siguiendo cada paso que da en New York.

 

El capitán desvía la mirada, lo suficientemente avergonzado. T’challa suelta una risa burlesca ante ese reflejo, decidido a no hacer más comentarios, por lo que saca una carta de su bolsillo y la coloca en el regazo del rubio antes de marcharse en silencio.  
Steve observa la carta por un instante, reconociendo la letra de Natasha. Sus manos tiemblan en su desesperación por abrir, rasgando el sobre de la carta, sin importarle más que el papel blanco doblado dentro.

 

 

_Steve:_

_Sé que probablemente no esperabas que te enviara una carta tan próxima a la anterior, pero entenderás mis razones al finalizar la carta._

_Tengo algunas cosas que informarte antes. Como dije en la anterior carta, aun no puedo acercarme libremente a Stark, el ser testarudo es una de sus cualidades más íntimas, aunque no lo culpo por desconfiar de mí._

_Hace unas semanas nos invitó a mí y a Clint a su mansión; parecía el mismo de siempre, sin embargo no puedo evitar creer que es solo una fachada que mostró ante nosotros para tranquilizarnos o quizá que te lo informara así._

_He hablado con Pepper un par de veces, no está de más decir que está mortalmente preocupada por Tony, no quiso entrar en mucho detalle, esa mujer no es tan fácil de engañar y creo que por tratarse precisamente de Tony, las cosas son mucho más difíciles con ella. Aunque estando pendiente de él, he descubierto que hay un ex médico de la fuerza aérea, amigo del coronel Rhodes, ha estado visitando la torre dos veces por semana; es obvio que va a ver a Tony._

_Por otro lado, Peter Parker parece ser ahora el protegido de Tony, va todos los días a la torre, los fines de semana va a la mansión y por mis suposiciones, él es el único con autentico permiso para entrar libremente a cualquier edificio propiedad Stark sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Traté de hablar con él, pero el niño está comprometido a no decir de Tony más de lo necesario; y no está de más mencionar que el protegido parece Stark y no Parker._

_Eso es todo lo que he podido conseguir en estas semanas, pero de todas maneras espero que la información ayude después de lo que te voy a decir._

_Tómalo con calma, no hagas nada imprudente ni apresurado, la mayoría de las veces haces lo correcto, pese a que por Tony siempre has hecho tonterías._

_En fin, Steve. Tony ha desaparecido, si mis cálculos no fallan y mi carta ha llegado a ti en tres días después de escribirla, pues Tony ya lleva desaparecido una semana entera. Primero pensé que era una típica escapada, pero ver a Pepper tan alarmada me ha dado el indicio para saber que esto no es una simple escapada, además que no ha dejado ninguna huella de su paradero._

 

 

 

A Steve le toca exactamente tres segundos llegar hasta la sala de estar de ese piso, donde T’challa está sentado con varios papeles en su delante y su laptop alumbrando su rostro. Este, al notar su repentina aparición lo voltea a ver un poco preocupado.

 

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Tengo…tengo que ir a Nueva York.

 

...

 

....

 

..... 

 

 

Después de llegar a la gran manzana, su primera misión fue localizar a Pepper Potts.

No fue la misión más difícil después de todo, como cabeza de Industrias Stark, la pelirroja siempre llega a las siete de la mañana al edificio, sin ningún escolta más que Happy, que la deja en el aparcamiento subterráneo y se va inmediatamente después.

El día que decide acercarse a ella, parece bastante distraída, mirando su teléfono bastante concentrada hasta que Steve la toma suavemente del brazo.

 

—Hola…

 

Pepper quita la vista de su teléfono y voltea a verlo. Su primera expresión es de sorpresa total, una mueca de asombro que se convierte con la misma velocidad en una de profunda ira. Sus ojos siempre vivaces están teñidos de rabia e incluso su rostro adquiere una tonalidad rojiza. Pese a que Steve ya se imaginaba que algo así podría suceder, le toma por completa sorpresa la mano de la pelirroja estrellándose contra su cara. El rubio no dice absolutamente nada tras el golpe, esperando a que Pepper tratara de librarse de su agarre o intentase gritarle primero.

 

— ¿Qué hace aquí capitán Rogers? —El tono venenoso de la pelirroja es evidente, Steve sabe que es mejor dejarla tranquila, pero no puede, necesita saber de Tony antes de enloquecer.

—Necesito saber de Tony

 

La señorita Potts endurece aún más su rostro, su mirada perforando contra su rostro, sin embargo, también puede ver como su labio inferior empieza a temblar y a su vez sus ojos se cristalizan.

 

—Usted no tiene ningún derecho de aparecer aquí y preguntar por nadie, mucho menos por Tony—Su voz es autoritaria, aunque el quiebre es evidente, Steve muerde su labio pero se niega a soltarla. Está dispuesto a soportar sus gritos y golpes, todo con tal de tener aunque sea una mínima idea del paradero de Tony.

—Lo sé, pero…pero yo sé que él está desaparecido, y yo solo quería asegurarme de que está bien, de que él planeo esto y…

— ¿Asegurarte de que está bien? —La voz de Pepper es un susurro amenazante. Steve le tiene miedo, pero aun así asiente—Por tu culpa es que él no está bien. Por tu maldita culpa perdí al Tony que amaba, no sé…en verdad no sé cómo todo el mundo piensa que eres perfecto. Incluso no sé cómo es que alguna vez llegue a defenderte con Tony, creyendo que eras alguien respetable y no un traidor.

—Yo no…

— ¿No eres un traidor? —Una risa irónica salió de los labios de la mujer mientras lo mira con reproche—Tony confiaba en ti, quizá fue a la fuerza en un comienzo, pero el realmente llegó a confiar en ti, y puedo contar con los dedos de una mano a las personas que tienen la confianza de Tony y tú lo sabes. Pero evidentemente eso para ti no era suficiente, no era suficiente para decirle que tu mejor amigo fue quien mató a Howard y a María.

—Solo trataba de proteger a mi amigo…

—Tony también era tu amigo. Él puede ser todo lo irracional que quieras, puede ser caprichoso y prepotente, pero ante todo eso es un hombre inteligente y con las palabras correctas él hubiera entendido; pero decidiste hacer justo lo contrario a una charla civilizada. Conozco a Tony mucho tiempo más que tú y yo sé lo que seguramente pasó por la cabeza de Tony al enterarse de todo ese fiasco. Si hubieras buscado un solo momento para explicarle a Tony como eran las cosas, él hubiera entendido, incluso hubiera ayudado a Barnes, pero en lugar de todo eso tuvo que enterarse de la peor manera cómo habían muerto sus padres y para sumarle a eso darse cuenta que quien consideraba su amigo le había escondido tan vital información en pro de salvar a alguien más…para mí eso es suficiente para notar lo importante que Tony es para ti.

—Esa no fue mi intención…

— ¿No? Pues te tengo una mala noticia, ni yo y mucho menos Tony puede comprender qué es lo que querías Rogers, porque después de eso lo atacaste, se atacaron ambos…pero me pregunto. ¿En verdad recordabas que el reactor ya no podía matarlo cuando decidiste destrozarlo con el escudo? Porque con todo esto yo realmente creo que lo que en verdad querías era matarlo…

— ¡NO! ¡Mi intención nunca fue hacerle daño!

—Pero lo hiciste y hay una gran diferencia entre lo que dices ahora y todo lo que hiciste en el pasado. Yo puedo decir que Tony no tuvo ninguna intensión de lastimarme cuando terminó conmigo, porque aunque me rompió el corazón, él estaba pensando en mi bien, dijo cada palabra con sumo cuidado, nunca me mintió e hizo todo lo posible para que yo no pensara lo peor de él después de eso. Eso es lastimar a alguien sin tener intensión de hacerlo.

—Yo…

—Tú nada…tú solo hiciste lo que para ti estaba bien sin importarte a quién llevabas por delante. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance para desestabilizar a Tony y llevarlo hasta el borde, un borde del que yo creí había podido sacarle cuando en él no había más que malos recuerdos, ataques de ansiedad, pesadillas, alcohol y ganas de destruirse a sí mismo mientras vivía encerrado en el taller semanas enteras sin pensar en sí mismo. Cuan equivocada esta…una sola palabra tuya bastó para que todo regresara…mataste a mi Tony, Steve, lo asesinaste…y ahora ni yo sé a dónde se fue. Pero sabes, no te remuerdas la consciencia con esto…él está bien, esto lo planeo para terminar de alejar a todos los que lo amamos, me lo dijo en una carta, y no te atrevas a preguntar qué es lo que dice en ella, porque no es de tu incumbencia.

 

...

 

....

 

.....

 

 

Cuatro semanas han pasado desde la fatídica mañana en que Pepper Potts le hizo sentirse aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía con respecto a Tony…y a todo.

Desde entonces ha tratado de acercarse a Peter Parker con la intención de buscar otra fuente de información, porque Pepper podía decir todo lo que no se merecía a Tony, pero aun así necesitaba saber de él y esa es la fuerza que lo levanta todos los días, y obviamente consigue atrapar al chico justo cuando llega a la Torre Stark durante la tarde.

En cuanto lo ve el chico está a punto de emprender la huida; sin embargo, y pese a que el chico es Spiderman, Steve logra evitar su escape con una fuerte mano sobre su brazo.

 

—No vengo a hacerte ningún daño

— ¿En verdad? —Pregunta el castaño, sonando entre sarcástico y nervioso. Steve realmente se pregunta cómo es que puede con la presión de ser superhéroe.

—No, solo quiero saber de Tony…—el chico inmediatamente frunce el ceño, sus ojos azules se encienden en una emoción al rubio le cuesta distinguir de la rabia o el susto.

—El señor Stark ha desaparecido—Su tono de voz parece tranquilo al decir esas palabras, pero el rostro de Parker está lo suficientemente tenso como para poner alerta a Steve.

—Él ha escapado, que es diferente

—El señor Stark desapareció, hace como un mes, nadie sabe dónde está, Friday no puede darnos esa información y si ella no puede, nadie puede hacerlo.

— ¿En verdad no lo sabes? —El tono de desconfianza que adorna la voz del capitán es obvio hasta para Peter que inmediatamente se pone en alerta, negando con la cabeza— ¿Entonces qué vienes a hacer a la torre?

—Tengo lecciones con Visión y Friday

— ¿No es Tony tu maestro?

—Él no me ha dado lecciones en un par de meses, de todas maneras Friday es como una conexión completa al conocimiento del señor Stark.

 

Esta vez Steve frunce el ceño, el niño parece confiable, pero no puede confiar en él por alguna razón. La verdad de sus ojos no es absoluta y Steve no le va a las medias tintas.

 

—Peter…probablemente Pepper ya te avisó de mi presencia y que estoy buscando a Tony. Imagino que tú conoces la historia mejor de lo que ella lo hace, pero quiero aclarar que mi intensión no fue herir a Tony, creí que hacía lo correcto, tarde me di cuenta que cometí más errores que aciertos y quiero remediarlo de alguna forma…Tony es mi amigo y no quiero perderlo.

—Capitán…entiendo todo lo que está tratando de decirme, pero ambos han tomado caminos diferentes desde aquella vez; empezando por usted capitán, y firmemente creo que debería respetar la decisión del señor Stark, porque después de tanto tiempo él ha decidido reiniciar su vida.

 

Después de esas palabras Peter escapa del agarre del rubio y entra a la torre. Steve voltea lo más rápido que puede y trata de alcanzarlo, pero solo se encuentra con las puertas cerradas, negándole la entrada. La voz femenina de Friday le indica que es un huésped no deseado.

 

...

 

....

 

.....

 

 

Dos meses después, sigue siendo un huésped no deseado en todo lugar en el que pudiese encontrar a alguien que supiese algo de Tony. Peter ahora no se aparece frente a él nunca, salvo cuando Steve le ve llegar a la universidad pero nunca salir. Steve está seguro que el chico ya está viviendo en la torre Stark y que usa sus poderes tanto para entrar como para salir de ahí.

Por otra parte, Natasha parecía haber desaparecido, había tratado de encontrarla al llegar, pero había sido un caso perdido; esperando simplemente a qué ella apareciera por su cuenta al leer la carta que le había enviado poco antes de salir de Wakanda. Pero nunca apareció.

Él era un hombre de guerra, hábil para las estrategias e incluso para improvisar, sin embargo a estas alturas del partido seguía en la nada.

Entonces, la primera semana del cuarto mes en Nueva York, Natasha apareció, lo saludó como si nada y se sentó frente a él en la cafetería que estaba a tres cuadras de la Torre Stark.

 

—Steve

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Tuve un pequeño trabajo por ahí…—dijo simplemente, bebiendo un poco del café que tenía en manos. Steve enarcó una ceja, observando analíticamente a la pelirroja, ella parecía muy contenta, no que eso fuera malo, pero era Natasha de quien hablábamos y para Steve era extraño verla con una felicidad tan evidente.

—Te ves bronceada

—Ah sí, fui a un lugar cálido para la misión, así que fue inevitable no tostarme con el sol—el rubio sonrió, tratando de esconder la intranquilidad que se alojaba en su estómago. Confiaba en Natasha, pero al igual que con Peter había algo que no le permitía creer en ella al cien por cien, además que estábamos hablando de la viuda negra, una de las mejores espías, alguien que fácilmente puede esconder un secreto de estado.

—Parece que te divertiste mucho

—Algo, no fue una misión difícil, así que tenía algo de tiempo para disfrutar un poco.

—Ya veo…

—Tú por el contrario pareces bastante deprimido—Los ojos azules de Steve se posaron sobre los verdes de Natasha, tratando de sacar algo de los fríos ojos, al no conseguirlo volvió la atención a su café negro. El favorito de Tony— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

 

El capitán decidió contarle superficialmente todo lo que había sucedido, estando alerta de no soltar la información que él consideraba vital, porque no podía quitarse la sensación de intranquilidad que le daba Natasha.

 

—Podría ayudarte a entrar a la torre, aunque no creo que logres nada, por lo que entiendo que pasó con Peter Parker, la I.A. de Tony de tener negada la información sobre su paradero y créeme que hackear a Stark es absurdamente difícil y con lo sucedido en el pasado lo debe ser aún más. Aparte de eso…creo que podría darte la ubicación del coronel Rhodes para que intentes hablar con él, Tony confía demasiado en él.

—La diferencia es que…Rhodes es el más inflexible de todos los aliados de Tony.

—Pero es un militar, y tú saber lidiar con militares porque también eres uno—El rubio sonríe y asiente, Natasha saca un celular de cubierta roja de su bolsillo y empieza a teclear sobre él. Steve agudiza la vista sobre el aparato, buscando algo en su superficie que pudiese indicarle alguna cosa y sorprendentemente lo encuentra. En la esquina inferior del teléfono hay una pegatina, algo que es muy impropio de la pelirroja, por lo que Steve graba en su mente la imagen para buscar su origen después—Bien…pues acabo de descubrir que el coronel Rhodes está ni más ni menos que en un obligado retiro al sur de California.

—Por lo que no puedo acorralarlo sin salir de aquí

—Y por lo visto no tienes ninguna intención

—No, cualquier cosa que pueda conseguir de Tony, yo sé que está aquí. Pero me estoy quedando sin opciones y voy a enloquecer pronto si es que no consigo algo…—Natasha hace una pequeña mueca, soltando un suspiro antes de hablar.

—El doctor que visitaba a Tony antes de que se fuera era un psicólogo de la armada.

— ¿Qué?

—Tony estaba recibiendo tratamiento psicológico de ese médico

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Lo descubrí justo antes de que me llamaran a la misión, pensé que ibas a descubrirlo pero creo que no lo hiciste

—Creo que ya me lo suponía, tal vez ese médico le sugirió irse

—Quizá…—Steve hizo una mueca, jugando con el borde de su taza antes de elevar la mirada y ver como Natasha sonreía casi imperceptiblemente hacia su celular, entonces Steve decide averiguar qué es lo que le esconde Natasha.

—Iré a averiguar más de ese médico, mándame su nombre por mensaje —Dice simplemente, antes de levantarse y dejar a la pelirroja sentada en el café.

 

Obviamente el nombre del médico no le importó.

La ética médica era clara y aun sobornando al otro, no creía que fuera a conseguir mucha más información de la que ya tenía, por lo que su objetivo se convirtió en la misma Natasha.

Siendo todo lo sigiloso que sus años de experiencia le permitían, la siguió a todos los lugares que pudo, ningún lugar era lo suficientemente importante por un par de semanas, hasta que un sábado en la tarde Natasha se encuentra con Clint.

No es nada extraño que ambos se encuentren, son amigos y es lo más lógico, pero por alguna razón termina quedándose lo más cerca que pude, donde el oído de súper soldado le permite escuchar su conversación con tranquilidad.

 

—Hey, Tasha

— ¿Tú también?

—No puedo evitarlo, desde que te llamó así, a mí también se me pegó—La pelirroja gira los ojos mientras ríe, extendiéndole a Clint una bolsa que recibe con la alegría de un niño— ¿Qué es?

—No voy a decírtelo si solo con abrirlo lo sabrás— Barton se ríe mientras abre su regalo con más entusiasmo, sacando rápidamente un huevo de madera tallado de aproximadamente diez centímetros de largo. Natasha señala algo en el huevo e inmediatamente el arquero abre el huevo y al hacerlo parece que Barton se hubiese convertido en un niño con el mejor regalo de navidad del siglo.

— ¡Son puntas de flecha!

—Exacto, y según entendí, no puedes desperdiciar ninguna de ella en un villano cualquiera.

— ¿Cuándo he desperdiciado una flecha?

—La pregunta correcta es: ¿Cuándo no las desperdiciaste?

—Sí, claro, confío en mi habilidad como arquero así que no hay nada que puedas decirme que vaya hacerme sentir mal —Natasha ríe mientras Clint cierra el cofre y lo acuna en sus brazos con sumo cuidado—Espero que envíes mi agradecimiento.

—Lo haré, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Y cómo está Banner?

—Bastante bien, a ambos les sirvió la meditación de los monjes budistas, Bruce ya está comunicándose mejor con Hulk y en un tiempo ya podrá manejarlo sin problemas. El que me preocupa es otro…

 

Steve aprieta los puños hasta el punto del dolor, su corazón empieza a latir como un loco en su pecho a la expectativa de las siguientes palabras.

 

— ¿Tony no ha tomado bien el cambio?

—En realidad lo está tomando mucho más bien de lo que el mismo doctor Holdings dijo. Parece más relajado, pero las pesadillas y los ataques no se detienen

—Ambos espías hacen una mueca triste.

—Él va a superarlo. Ha pasado por cosas mucho peores y va a salir de ello. Como siempre.

—Pero ya no hay una Pepper que lo saque…

 

Steve baja la mirada sin importarle mucho más lo que fueran a decir pues empiezan a alejarse caminando, diciendo algo sobre café. Su mente reproduce las últimas palabras de la pelirroja y los reclamos desesperados de Pepper.

Y de nuevo la mirada triste de Tony.

 

...

 

 

.... 

 

 

.....

 

 

Al día siguiente por la tarde y tras unas veinticuatro horas de depresión decide salir de su departamento, encontrándose con Peter Parker parado en la calle, su mirada fija en Steve.

 

—Capitán…—murmura el chico con un tono educado, el aludido se acerca al castaño con cautela, preguntándose internamente qué hacía el chico ahí, pero este no dice nada prontamente, solo mueve su pie nerviosamente antes de suspirar y hablar—Tengo un encargo del señor Stark para usted.  
Steve frunce el ceño ante las palabras, pero el chico no le da ni tiempo a contestar cuando se acerca al sedan negro aparcado junto a la acera, mismo auto que tiene la placa “Stark 38”. Peter en unos minutos saca algo grande de ahí, algo que rápidamente reconoce como su escudo.

 

El alma se le escapa a los pies.

 

—Es…es el escudo…—Murmura atropelladamente, su mente dando continuos flashes de cómo ese escudo terminó estando fuera de su alcance. Con sumo cuidado toma el escudo de los brazos de Peter, observando como el escudo estaba libre de marcas, como si nunca hubiese pasado por batalla alguna, como si nunca hubiese golpeado en el reactor de Tony. Y como si nunca el castaño le hubiese dicho que no se lo merecía.

 

Y tenía razón.

 

—Dejó esto también…—Peter colocó un sobre encima de la estrella del escudo, dejando a Steve aún más atontado de lo que ya estaba, sin poder preguntar ni darse cuenta de cuando el auto ya ha partido, con Parker dentro.

 

Esa carta tiene su destrucción escrita, lo sabe; pero no quiere admitirlo cuando empieza a correr de vuelta a su departamento, abriendo la carta desesperado, sin importarle haber dejado el escudo tirado en alguna parte de la sala de estar.

 

_Capitán Rogers._   
_Presente._

 

  
_Tras un largo tiempo de análisis he decidido devolverte el escudo._

_Sé muy bien que dije que no te lo merecías, no es que crea que te lo mereces ahora; sin embargo, Howard hizo ese escudo para ti desde el principio, yo no existía cuando esa elección fue tomada, sea o no hijo de Howard no tengo el derecho de arrebatártelo. Además que ese escudo, a mí no me sirve de nada._

_Devolviéndote el escudo, he decidido cerrar este asunto de una vez por todas. No hay más cosas que nos unan a partir de ahora, esta es la última vez que sabrás algo de mí, te lo aseguro._

_Hasta nunca capitán._

 

_Anthony Edward Stark._

_..._

 

_...._

 

_....._

 

 

Natasha sorbe un poco de su café mientras observa fijamente a Steve, que está escondido tras su taza de chocolate y unas gafas de sol que esconden lo hinchados que están sus ojos después de tanto llorar.

 

— ¿Te sucede algo?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo…

— ¿Sabes algo del doctor Banner? —La pelirroja tamborilea sus dedos sobre la mesa con total calma antes de siquiera dignarse a contestar, tal vez planificando una treta para desviar las suposiciones de Steve.

—Hablé con él cuando estaba durante la misión—Dijo luego de un rato, con una cara completamente neutra que Steve ignora por completo— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tony y él se llevaban bien—Dice con un tono suave, tratando lo más posible en sonar tranquilo—Pienso que Tony se fue con él.

—Bruce está con los Médicos sin Fronteras, hasta para alguien como Tony es difícil vivir viajando tanto como hacen los que pertenecen a la organización—Steve asiente en silencio, sin desviar su mirada de la expresión neutra de Natasha, que por obvias razones parece sospechar algo de él también.

—Peter Parker fue a verme…

— ¿Y te dijo algo de Tony?

—No, solo me devolvió el escudo y la carta más impersonal que nunca haya recibido. Creo que ya tengo claro que Tony no planea verme la cara nunca más en su vida—Una de las cejas de Natasha se eleva lentamente, su penetrante mirada perforando el rostro de Steve—Y realmente estoy considerando darle la razón y respetar su decisión de alejarse de mí.

—Steve, nunca te vi renunciar, por más difícil que sea una misión nunca has renunciado. Y no estoy convencida de que una simple carta te haya cambiado la forma de pensar.

—Sé reconocer una causa perdida —La viuda negra endurece sus facciones antes de que con un solo movimiento arrancara las gafas del rostro de Steve, rebelando lo que había tratado de esconder desde que había salido de su departamento.

 

Natasha suelta un pequeño suspiro, antes de sacar su teléfono y empezar a hacer algo con él antes de mostrarle una foto. En ella está el doctor Banner, sonriendo a la cámara, pero una mano tras él le está poniendo cuernos con los dedos. Natasha pasa a la siguiente foto, esta vez es alguien de espaldas, con una sudadera negra, trae la chaqueta puesta y parece estar en una posición de meditación que ya había visto antes. La fotografía cambia nuevamente y esta vez Steve no puede contener las lágrimas.

Tony está sentado sobre un almohadón en el suelo, los pies cruzados; sostiene un cuchillo en una mano y una pieza de madera en la otra, su rostro cansado tiene una hermosa expresión de concentración en lo que hace, e incluso la punta de su lengua se asoma por uno de los costados de su boca y Steve no contiene el sollozo que escapa de su boca.

 

 

—Sabía que desconfiabas de mí desde que te encontraste conmigo. No voy a justificar ninguna de las cosas que he dicho porque no tiene sentido hacerlo. Realmente lo hice por una buena razón.

— ¿Buena razón? ¿Qué buena razón Natasha? He estado aquí por meses, intentando miserablemente de encontrar a Tony cuando tú lo sabías desde un principio. ¿Por cuánto más tenía que pasar hasta que me lo dijeras? — La desesperación en la voz del rubio hace a Natasha desviar la mirada, tratando de no dejarse llevar por lo herido que se escucha el capitán, que por su parte está cercano a tener que cubrir su rostro con sus manos si más lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

—Steve, soy lo suficientemente imparcial para no estar de lado de ninguno de ustedes dos. Ambos se han equivocado en sus decisiones, pero hasta yo soy capaz de reconocer que hay cosas que necesitan de tiempo para calmarse antes de retomarlas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que yo muera de desesperación por saber de él?

—Ya no es un secreto para ti que Tony ha estado muy mal, casi cae en coma etílico varias veces, casi se pierde a sí mismo y créeme que no es algo que sea fácil de ver, ni siquiera para mí que he visto cosas horribles innumerables veces. Antes de enviarte la primera carta estaba decidida a decirte que volvieras de una vez, Tony necesitaba ayuda y creía firmemente que tú lo conseguirías aunque tuvieras que hacerte patear el trasero con el coronel Rhodes y Pepper, pero antes de que siquiera terminara de escribirlo, sucedió algo…—Natasha cerró los ojos unos momentos, bebiendo apresuradamente de su taza de café antes de continuar—Clint dijo tu nombre. Pepper nos había prohibido nombrarte bajo cualquier circunstancia, ambos lo habíamos hecho hasta que un día a Clint solo se le escapó. Solo tomó cinco segundos para que Tony sufriera un ataque de pánico, fue devastador verle perder el control de esa manera; estaba segura de que pasaría algo peor de no ser por el coronel Rhodes que consiguió inyectarle un tranquilizante y después trajo al médico que te dije. Por eso decidí ya no decirte nada, sabía que lo que sea que te diera un indicio de que Tony estaba así te haría regresar, por lo que preferí ocultar la información.

— ¿Por qué decidiste decirme de su desaparición?

—Porque lo amas, sé lo mucho que ansias verlo y disculparte. Interferí para darle a Tony el tiempo necesario de estar mejor, quizá acceder a tener una charla civilizada contigo. Traté de hacerle entender eso a Pepper incluso, pero ella está odiándote con todo su ser, e incluso me sorprende que no te haya asesinado en cuanto fuiste a buscarla. Entiendo sus razones, ella no ha dejado de amar a Tony y tú al herirlo te has convertido en su foco inicial de odio y no va a pensar razonablemente sobre ti mientras Tony no le diga que lo haga. Y él no va a hacerlo hasta que pueda con todo lo que siente…pero en verdad no puede.

>> Él se fue a India con Bruce para meditar, para desviar su mente y encontrar la paz que perdió, lo ha intentado con mucho esfuerzo, pero le es casi imposible con todo el peso que está cargando su alma. Pensé que podría con más facilidad desde que decidió irse con Bruce, pero no es fácil y necesita mucho más tiempo del que yo estimo tú puedas soportar. T’challa me informó de tus pesadillas, y yo misma he visto cómo Tony tiene una pesadilla. Es claro que así como tú empujaste a Tony en el agujero negro en el que está metido; Tony fue que te metió a ti en esta situación. Ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden ayudarse.

—Pudiste haberme dicho todo esto antes…

—Pude, pero no quise porque soy desconfiada por naturaleza. Te quiero mucho, y aunque nunca lo vaya a decir frente a él, a Tony también; sé que estás enamorado de él, pero no podía confiar en cuanto, no podía entregarte a Tony en bandeja de plata, mucho menos sin saber si algún día tú simplemente ibas a renunciar y a destruirlo de nuevo. Sé que todavía no puedo estar segura de que vaya a suceder algo así…pero al menos sé que tienes la perseverancia para no detenerte en su búsqueda aunque yo no te ayude.

—Pero si dije…

—Dijiste que ibas a renunciar, pero…tus ojos decías algo completamente diferente. Sin importar lo frío que fue Tony con esa carta que yo tuve que escribir como si fuese su asistente de nuevo.

— ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, él me dio la orden de que se la diera a Peter para mandártela a ti junto con el escudo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que a él le costó demasiado pensar en las palabras que iba decir en esa carta. Él cree firmemente que amas a Barnes.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste

— ¿Cómo podría si quiera creerlo?

—Steve, seamos objetivos. Defendiste a Barnes a capa y espada, escondiéndole que fue él quien mató a los padres de Tony. Hasta yo lo pensé.

—Bucky no mató a sus padres.

—Fue el soldado de invierno, por supuesto, pero eso no quita que hayas omitido algo así a Tony. Él lo tomó a mal y no me sorprende para nada.

—Eres la segunda que me dice algo así

—Lo sé, así que arregla esto Cap, aguantar dos corazones rotos ya es demasiado para mi—Romanoff dijo aquello con completa calma, por lo que Steve reaccionó tardíamente, asintiendo estúpidamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Está haciendo muchas preguntas hoy, capitán.

—Natasha…

—Steve, sólo hay una razón para que a Tony le haya afectado tanto todo esto, además de que cuando me dijo lo que creía de ti y el sargento Barnes lo hizo con tanta rabia que no me quedó lugar a dudas. Tony te ama.


End file.
